Maverik
Maverik Miadonus (ケビン・ミトニック) is the quester and hero of the first veer. He is the born son of the rock titan Rockwood Donus and of the unnamed hazel witch whom he consumated with while on the Dragon Quest of 00. Maverik is the first hero of the veer and first playable character of the Glass Veer and reprises his role in the third instalment. Mythology Maverik is the protagonist of the first Glass Veer Video-Game and a reprisal character in the third instalment. His mythology and construction is strongly that of all the other Dragon Quest Characters but a newly introduced character made exclusively for the Glass Veer Video Game which became the first iconic new Quest Character to be introduced in The Veer And Beyond Series. Most Of The Quest Characters(both actual and newly introduced) come from the powerful warrior ancestrory where as the protagonist Maverik is that of a mythological titan which lends to his new heightened abilities which go beyond that of the basic Quest Character. Maverik's Elemental Titan Bearer is also introduced in the game and their history is fully explained by the torn manual pieces, ramblings of the village inhabitants and confirmation of the Melodie Villain Bossemer. Appearence *''Glass Veer'' *''Glass Veer III: Edge Of Reason'' Abilities *Fire *Water *Earth *Electricity *Ice *Air *Lazeron Sword *Mikas Potion *Swift *Agiltity Ajax *Momentum *Sprawl *Malice *Combat Attacks 1-5 *Judas Eythology Maverik in personality is rough and independant and doesnt care about his appearence but rather of his strength and attack and will. Maverik is also only set on finding his parents and learning why he led such a rough life and depises what he is and the strange abilities he possesses. Maverik shies away from company and is the town freak of Gluston. Maverik only listens to the Minister Monson who offers him support among his troubled life and often shelter. Maverik is a strong fighter and after learning the way to defeat evil and embrace potenial happiness among his troubled life was to accept help and the possibility of Friendship. He cares greatly for his allies Daffy Duck, Bugs Bunny, Lucida and Porky. He wears his hair a tuffle and likes to be messy and unticulate to lower the expecations of his combat intelligence. Maverik also greatly represents and resembles his father and possesses his abiltities which pass on as the Veer Cycle operates. Maverik despises Gluston. Weapons *Compass *Lazeron Sword *Dy Stone *Magik Glass Veer Maverik appears as the protagonist of the first RPG Video Game Crossover Glass Veer in the beginning as a orphaned angry boy questioning his existence in a strange altered town full of people trying to reach out and help him. Maverik denies their generous offerings and shies away from the world until the calling of the powerful Minister makes him question his fate and state of being. Maverik is soon given shelter and reason but soon one stormy, fiery night monsters descend upon the community taking the villagers and soon heading for the Minister. Maverik races past the rest in need to save his mentor only to witness what appears to be his horrible death at the hands of a large monster. The Town is then turned to crystal glass and shattered. The Remaining Maverik is sunk with the fallen town into another world populated by strange comical characters all in fear of the monster he witnesses destroy his father-figure. He soon travels the strange world learning to help the poor citizens and defeat the oncoming darkness. Maverik eventually aligns with two clumsy heroes Daffy Duck and Bugs Bunny who aid him in his quest to solve his recurring prophetic nightmares, defeat the evil scourging the land and find the one responsabile for the minister's demise. Category:Glass Veer Category:Characters Category:Questers Category:Heroes